1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drink bottle. In particular, the present invention relates to a water or other drink bottle with a multiple flavor powder dosage device located at the top of the bottle for flavoring water or other liquid in the bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of flavor, energy, vitamins, medicine, or the like for the addition to bottle of water or other liquid has become increasingly popular. Easy to dissolve powdered additives are added to the liquid rather than a premixed drink purchased at the store such as a cola or other soda type drink. In many cases a powder is premeasured and added to a bottle of liquid or purchased bottle of liquid such as water.
Addition of a powder of some kind adds to the shelf life of virtually all products, but where a product is unstable in liquids such as water, it is practically necessary. Many products degrade over some period of time in water or water based liquids to the point where they lose potency, taste, or the ability to do the job they were intended for. When adding a powder to a bottle, one either has to measure it out or carry a separate premeasured packet. If one is in the middle of an activity that can cause a delay or unwanted interruption in the activity especially, for example, sporting type activities or activities related to young children.
Solid dosage preparations placed on the exterior recessed bottom of open-topped drinking cups or tumblers are known in the art. U.S. Patent Application 2004/0149598 to Scarla, for example, attaches a breath freshener to the bottom of a disposable cup, such as a STARBUCKS™ coffee cup. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,339 to Soulis, a tablet, or a powder composition in a pouch is attached to the raised bottom of a paper cup. These containers, however, while temporarily filled for drinking, do not contain the liquid product, in the sense of put-up packaging. Even if they were to be transformed into a shelf package by means of filling and applying a sealing closure, they provide little physical and no safety protection for the solid dosage component, not to mention failing to provide self-stability for the liquid component.
Sealed-closure bottled liquid products, where an adjunct component is conveyed therewith, at or near the bottom, are also known. In U.S. Patent Application 2005/0284792 to Gopinathan, a multi-component migraine kit is stored in a separate container comprising a false bottom to a water bottle. In U.S. Patent Application 2004/0262173 to Buesching, a medication is provided in an end-cap which is press-fit to the posterior of a bottle containing a liquid, such as water. An additional container is required, however, in each of these cases. The additional container represents increased cost and assembly complication. Furthermore, the accompanying product is unprotected with regard to tampering. Still furthermore, the product, in its location underneath the bottle, is not always visible to the consumer of the product.
In US patent application 2010/0181275 to Gruenwald there is a solid dosage preparation with a bottle of water. The solid dosage preparation is contained within a cavity at the bottom of the bottle and held there by a heat sealed lidding. The device is tamper resistant and intended for single use.
In US patent application 2012/0024812 to Underwood there is a design for the addition of powdered liquids to the bottom of the bottle. However, this design has some problems in terms of access to the compartment and the necessity of designing an entirely new bottle design. That is, there is no way to design a version that works with existing bottles not previously equipped.
The art is silent on the availability of a reusable water bottle for dosage of a dissolvable powder in to water within the bottle that overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the previous liquid containing bottles.